


Your Touch Which Feels Like Home

by fluffypark



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Smuff, Smut, back hugging, but here i am, idk how i got here, is there plot???, nielwink, no one was even asking for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypark/pseuds/fluffypark
Summary: A self-indulgent smuff based on recent happenings provided by our captains aka the backhug saga on Okay Wanna One and Captain Daniel saying that he visits Jihoonie's room often to cuddle Max (Jihoon) on Amigo TV. And also Daniel looking highkey offended on behalf of Jihoon saying that his looks weren't anything special on Happy Together.





	Your Touch Which Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for it so I guess the fic wrote itself. This is all thanks to the back-hugging saga (they rocked from side to side ugh the cutest) and "what do you do in Jihoon's room?" (to which 'cuddling Max' actually means 'cuddling Jihoon'). I wrote this in an hour so if there are any wrong tenses or overused words please point it out to me so I can edit it later haha. Enjoy!

Jihoon takes out a pot from the drying rack and fills it with water, humming to the chorus of Flowerbomb, and then puts it on the stove. He rips open the packet of instant noodles on the counter and drops it into the boiling water before looking around to find a pair of chopsticks he can use. He was just about to stir the noodles when he feels a pair of warm hands snake across his waist. He leans back, enjoying Daniel’s warm breath on his neck.

 

“What are you doing?” Daniel whines. “Come back to bed.”

 

“I’m hungry,” Jihoon responds, giggling when Daniel starts to nuzzle against the back of his neck. “Do you want some? I’m making extra.”

 

“I’m eating if you’re eating.”

 

Daniel brings his head up to rest on the crook of Jihoon’s neck, loving the way Jihoon just melts into his touch. They sway from side to side for a minute while they bask in the comfortable silence. Jihoon leans forward to get bowls but Daniel mumbles a protest against the younger boy’s neck.

 

“I need to get bowls so we can eat, you big puppy,” Jihoon laughs.

 

“The noodles aren’t done yet,” Daniel replies stubbornly. He goes back to nuzzling Jihoon’s neck, nipping at the younger boy’s left ear. Jihoon yelps in surprise and laughs when Daniel goes to suck on his earlobe.

 

“Hyung, for real, we aren’t going to end up with a meal at this rate,” Jihoon says between giggles.

 

“You’re my meal,” says Daniel, and Jihoon blushes at his words. Trust Kang Daniel to make him feel all warm and fuzzy every damn day. (He isn’t complaining, though.)

 

“Hmm, but I’m actually really hungry, and you know how I get when I’m hungry,” Jihoon warns him, playfully swatting his arm so that the older boy would let go. Daniel does let go, a bit, just enough so that Jihoon could drag him across the kitchen to fetch some bowls.

 

“You smell nice,” Daniel tells him. “I like how my shampoo smells on you.”

 

“Ah, hyuung, what’s with you today?” Jihoon asks, but he’s glad that Daniel’s face was burrowed into his shoulder because he was sure his face was blushing up a storm.

 

“Love you,” Daniel mumbles into his back.

 

Jihoon drops his hands to caress Daniel’s which were back on his waist, holding him close. He leans back so that there wasn’t any space left between the two and whispers softly, “I love you too, hyung.”

 

A hiss from the stove jolts the both of them out of Their Moment and Jihoon quickly darts forward to turn the gas off. Daniel sighs but lets go of him. He helps Jihoon pick up the bowls and follows the younger one to the dining table where they set down the cutleries, placing them so that they were sitting opposite each other.

 

After the meal which involved Daniel accidentally putting in too much black pepper into his noodles while Jihoon laughs at Daniel’s bravado attempt at eating said noodles, they carry the dishes into the sink. Jihoon says something about having to check up on Max, and Daniel insists on tagging along even though Jihoon tells him  _it’d only take a minute_  and that  _you’re so loud, hyung, you’ll wake Maxie up_.

 

But Daniel was clingier than cellophane tape on skin, so Jihoon just rolls his eyes and links their hands together as he lets Daniel follow him into the room.

 

Sure enough, Max was asleep at the foot of Jihoon’s bed, snuggled up in his dog bed that Jihoon had bought the same day he adopted Max. He was about to leave the room when Daniel pulls him into bed, ignoring the yelp of surprise that came from the younger boy.

 

They giggle until they were out of breath, and Jihoon puts his hand over Daniel’s mouth when he remembers that Max was asleep. Which was a bad move, because he forgets that he has another puppy on his bed, and that puppy just licked his hand in response. He pulls his hand away, but Daniel grabs it and starts to pepper soft kisses at the back of Jihoon’s hand.

 

Jihoon shudders as Daniel’s warm, wet lips touch his cold hands and he moves closer to snuggle against the older boy. He hums when Daniel’s arms wrap around him, and he feels safe and at home in his embrace. They stay in that position for a while until Jihoon feels his legs cramping because of the posture he was in. He shifts slightly so that the both of them were facing each other side by side, and Daniel smiles when their eyes meet.

 

Because even in this dimly lit room, Jihoon’s eyes shone brighter than the stars in the universe, and Daniel thinks he’ll never get tired of this beauty. His eyes trail to Jihoon’s long lashes to his cute nose, to his cheeks which have appeared less squishy as of late (but Daniel loves them all the same), and to Jihoon’s lips which were parted and pink and soft and looks very, very tempting. He presses a gentle kiss onto them, which Jihoon responds to with a soft mewl, and Daniel’s heart aches because he loves him so, so much.

“Hi,” he whispers when they break the kiss.

 

“Hi.”

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

“’m not,” Jihoon replies as he ducks his head and snuggles into Daniel’s chest to which the latter starts chuckling because he knows that Jihoon was trying to hide his blush.

 

“Hey,” he says again. His voice was soft, just as it always is when it comes to Jihoon. “My eyes are up here- oomph.”

 

Jihoon had head butted him, but hesitantly raised his head so that they were staring into each other’s eyes again.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Daniel says again. He knows how much it means to Jihoon, even if he doesn’t always say it on camera or to anyone else. And he knows it because every time Daniel tells him that, Jihoon would break eye contact and pulls Daniel a little closer, as if he was trying to understand what Daniel sees in him. And Daniel wants to show the world, show him, inside and out, how breathtaking he is.

 

Daniel pulls Jihoon closer so that he could plant a soft kiss onto his forehead, and then a kiss on each eye, a kiss on the nose, and finally his lips which were so sweet, so delicate, that he couldn’t help but devour every inch of his mouth.

 

Jihoon lets out a breathy moan into the kiss, bringing his hands so that they were wrapped tightly around Daniel’s neck, spurning the older boy to nip at Jihoon’s lower lip. He sucks onto it, relishing in the soft moans that Jihoon lets out, and it sounds like music to his ears.

 

Daniel moves his hands which were wrapped around the younger boy’s back lower so that they were groping his ass, and Jihoon laughs into the kiss.

 

“Niel-ah, don’t get too cheeky.”

 

“You’re cute when you make sounds, I can’t help it.”

 

“Hyuuung,” Jihoon continues to whine, but he doesn’t make an attempt to remove Daniel’s hands. Instead, he leans forward to kiss the older boy again, and they let their tongues dance on their own, their breaths mingling so that they were sharing the same oxygen. Daniel pushes his tongue further into Jihoon’s mouth, mapping its walls even though he’s probably roamed enough to draw it in 3D.

 

Daniel pushes his crotch forward so that he was barely brushing against Jihoon’s, and the younger boy lets out a moan which reaches his half-hard dick straightaway. He pulls away so that he can ask Jihoon if it’s okay, and his breath catches when he notices that the younger boy was already looking at him with pupils blown wide, his lips red and swollen, his breath heavy, and yeah, that turns Daniel on more than it probably should.

 

“Hyung-” Jihoon breathes out, and Daniel eyes him for a moment, taking in how beautiful Jihoon looks like at that moment, before lunging forward to take him into a kiss. Their tongues moved from ballroom dancing, sweet and gentle, to tango, and Daniel lets out a guttural growl when Jihoon starts rubbing his growing erection against Daniel’s thigh.

 

“You’re so hot, Niel-hyung,” Jihoon moans as Daniel starts biting Jihoon’s neck, sucking a hickey into the soft flesh. And while Daniel loves it when Jihoon was soft and cute, he also loves it when Jihoon lets go of all his inhibitions when they had intense make out sessions, and Daniel thinks there’s really nothing about the younger boy that he doesn’t love. He responds by pushing his thigh further up against Jihoon’s clothed erection so that he was dry humping on Daniel’s leg.

 

Daniel pulls Jihoon on top of him so that they were both rutting their erections against each other, and fuck, he’s so hot like this, that Daniel feels like he could come without them touching each other. Jihoon must’ve felt the same because when Daniel slips his hand under Jihoon’s shirt to play with his erect nipples, he keens, pushing his crotch further onto Daniel’s. Their movements became arrhythmic, and they were barely kissing, mostly breathing into each other’s mouths as they feel their gut pooling with the increasing pleasure.

 

“Hyung, I’m gonna- I’m-”

 

“Me too,” Daniel pants. He could feel his head spinning, and all he could think was how blissful it feels, having Jihoon on top of him, that he could barely let out a noise as he reaches his climax.

 

“Together, Niel-hyung,” Jihoon breathes as he touches his forehead against Daniel’s, letting their noses brush together.

 

And that was all it takes for Daniel to release his load, Jihoon slowly grinding against his hips as they both ride out their orgasm. Jihoon lets himself slide off Daniel’s body then, cuddling into his side as he recovers from the haze.

 

Daniel shifts his body so that he was spooning Jihoon properly, ignoring the sticky mess inside his pants and he brings his hand to caress Jihoon’s face which was still red from the high. Jihoon opens his eyes at Daniel’s touch and gives a small smile, relishing in the attention he’s getting.

 

“I can’t believe I came without us even having to take off our shirts,” Jihoon giggles. His eyes were shining brighter than ever. They hear a soft bark then, and Jihoon’s eyes widen as he remembers about the dog.

 

Daniel laughs when he feels Max crawl up to them, snuggling between him and Jihoon. He brings his eyes to look at Jihoon who was already staring at him softly with stars in his eyes, and Daniel feels so lucky to have him. He finds Jihoon’s hand which wasn’t petting the sleeping Max, so that he could kiss each knuckle, and Jihoon beams at the gesture.

 

“I love you,” Jihoon whispers. “You know that, right?”

 

“Of course,” Daniel answers him, his voice almost stuck in his throat. “And you’re beautiful, you know that, right?”

 

Jihoon’s eyes crinkle as his face explodes into a shy smile. “Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay??? I'm totally supposed to be writing for Nielwink Month but recent happenings.. well, happened, and I need to get it out of my system before I can continue writing angst. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated (▰˘◡˘▰) <3
> 
> p.s. i'm on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fluffypark)!! drop me a prompt or a question or whatever you feel like dropping ♡


End file.
